


Тяжело в учении

by Peters_Tingle



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ['Мстители', ] - Fandom
Genre: High School, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: «Взгляни на это с другой стороны. Попроще.» — Точные слова Старка на следующее утро, после того, как они уснули вместе. А с деликатной проблемой проснулся он один. Нечестно. Стив хотел было подняться и расправиться со всеми неприятностями в ванной комнате, но Тони, как настоящий джентльмен, исполненный исключительно благородными побуждениями, конечно же предложил свои услуги и помощь.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Тяжело в учении

(временной период: приблизительно 2004-й год)

— Давай сдвинем наши кровати, будем спать вместе.  
— А так можно?  
— Брось, — темноволосый отмахивается, даже не глядя в его сторону. — Кроме нас здесь никто не живет, а кто заходит? Ну Клинт с Наташей, Брюс, Барнс заглянет иной раз. Как будто они не знают о наших отношениях.  
«Как будто они не знают о наших отношениях».  
Три с половиной месяца назад Роджерсу казалось, что этот малый не в ладах с головой. А сейчас у них уже отношения. Нельзя, правда, сказать, что с головой у него оказалось все в порядке, но небольшие издержки Роджерс готов был терпеть.  
— К тому же, сам посуди, скоро конец сессии: на зимние каникулы многие разъедутся по домам. — Уже скидывая все вещи со своей кровати, бросает юноша.  
Стив согласился сдвинуть кровати, ведь если этому егозе захотелось их сдвинуть — он их сдвинет. Будет пыхтеть, потому что силы одного человека будет явно мало для такой добротной деревянной отделки скандинавской мебели, показушно вздыхать и чертыхаться, но сдвинет. Кое-как, но сдвинет. Так что лучше пропустить всю формальную часть и сразу помочь поставить бедные кроватки из IKEA как надо.  
Тони поначалу казалось, что Стив вообще из прошлого века: не смотрел тех фильмов, которые смотрел Старк (да и другие ребята их возрастов), не знал современной музыки, кроме Эминема, да и тот играл из каждого утюга, так что это было неудивительно.  
Когда Тони шутливо поинтересовался, по какой-такой причине Стив столь холодно относится к популярной культуре, Роджерс оказался на удивление отзывчивым. И рассказал, как в детстве они с матерью целые дни проводили у бабушки, а вот у бабушки был граммофон и коллекция старых грампластинок. Когда же полюбопытствовал, почему они так часто проводили время у бабушки, Стив, наоборот, замялся. Но все-таки ответил.  
— Отец выпивал, поэтому нам… Не очень хотелось возвращаться домой.  
— А он вас… В смысле, тебя и твою маму…  
— Хочешь спросить, не рукоприкладствовал ли он?  
Старк красноречиво отводит глаза в сторону.  
— Он нас не бил никогда, буйным он не был. Мать старалась ему помочь, но из этого, — он помедлил, — ничего не вышло. Она не хотела, чтобы мы видели, как он спивается. Год назад ее не стало. Отец свои дни закончил в Персидском заливе, во время войны за восстановление независимости Кувейта. Бабушка еще жива.  
Старк был поражен подобным откровением со стороны соседа, которого сам никогда не преминул лишний раз одарить своей подколкой (а это Роджерса раздражало, Старк совершенно точно знал — иначе бы не выпендривался).  
— Тебе становится легче? Ну, когда ты рассказываешь об этом?  
— Что?  
Стив же поражен был тем, как быстро нахальный, едкий и чрезмерно строптивый Старк вдруг стал смотреть на него таким сочувствующим взглядом, которым, наверное, смотрят только два типа людей: святые и те, кто на своей шкуре испытал нечто подобное. К святым Старка отнести было нельзя.  
— Ты серьезный вроде такой, вечно напряженный. Хмуришься. Не хмурься — морщины будут. — Брюнет кивнул вверх, якобы указывая на уже залегшую, пока не слишком тяжелую, морщинку меж густых бровей. — А сейчас ты другой.  
— Я просто редко с кем-то говорю об этом.  
— Я понимаю.  
В комнате повисло неловкое молчание. То состояние, когда оба понимают, что разговор еще не окончен, но не знают, о чем еще поговорить теперь.  
Это было в самом начале учебного года, но уже в середине сентября. А вообще же их знакомство в первый день совсем не задалось.  
Почему? Что ж. Во-первых, когда ты делишь комнату с второкурсником, а тем более с второкурсником-Старком, будь готов к тому, что это не ты делишь комнату с ним, а он любезно предоставляет тебе возможность пользоваться своим личным пространством. Если ему захочется громко слушать музыку — тебе придется смириться и уйти делать свои задания на кухне. Если он захочет пригласить кого-то в свою комнату (с весьма определенными намерениями) — то лучше погулять часок другой. Ну и прочие ущемления в том же духе. Роджерс подобных порядков спустить соседу не мог. И отсюда плавно вытекает наше «во-вторых». Постоянные стычки и препирания. В которых один блистал своим острым языком, а другой вынужден был тихо злиться в углу, попросту не находя ничего более убедительного, чем слова Старка. И в-третьих: Старк не упускал ни единой возможности вывести его из себя. Пока Роджерс сидел с книгой и всеми шестеренками в голове старался обработать необходимую для теста информацию, этот наглец свободно располагался на своей койке и буравил его взглядом вкупе со своей неотразимой ухмылочкой — и ведь знает же, что Стиву сложно, но все равно издевается, гад такой.  
— Мне кажется, мы с тобой не с того начали, — с опаской наконец бубнит брюнет, облокотившись на рабочий стол, за которым все это время сидел его сосед, и протянув руку для дружеского рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк. Но называй меня «Тони».  
Стив, удивившись самому себе, наверное, даже больше, чем всему происходящему, робко пожимает загорелую ладонь.  
— Стивен Грант Родж… Стив. Просто Стив.  
Энтони кивает, прикрыв глаза. И Стив впервые думает о том, какие же у него длинные ресницы. Длинные и красивые.  
Чуть позднее Стив познакомился с другими ребятами в их блоке — Клинтом (просто Клинтом), Наташкой (тоже второкурсницей, студенткой-иностранкой) и Барнсом, крепким товарищеским парнем, игравшем, как и Стив, за их университетскую команду. Старк познакомил его со своими: заучкой Беннером с биологического, Роуди — своим другом детства, ну и Пеппер Поттс — главной активисткой университета, активисткой со стороны скорее официальных мероприятий, нежели истинной бунтаркой. У Роджерса сложилось такое впечатление, будто последним двум его и вовсе представили на оценку. К сожалению, приговора судей он в итоге не услышал. Но ребята были хорошие.  
Старк был младше на год — ему всего семнадцать, в то время как Стив уже был абсолютно совершеннолетним. Впрочем, это было заметно — редкая пробивающаяся черная щетина на подбородке и над верхней губой, живые глаза, детское лицо: такое ровное, мягкое, и этот пока что юношеский темный пушок, тянущийся от пупка и скрывающийся где-то за линией джинс, когда Тони снимал футболку… Плюс ко всему, слегка инфантильная манера поведения. И даже голос не до конца сломался, что Стив находил очень милым изъяном.  
Тем не менее, несмотря на юный возраст, от недостатка опыта парень явно не страдал. Как в учёбе (Старк, как сам же и рассказал, окончил школу на два класса раньше), так и, ну, на любовном поприще. Стив подобными достижениями похвастаться не мог.  
Ещё чуть позднее, где-то с наступлением октября, Роджерс и вовсе начал замечать за собой, как и за своим соседом впрочем, нечто странное. Стив боязливо отметил для себя, как засматривается в карие миндалевидные большие глаза, как, занимаясь уроками или читая книгу, вдруг отвлекается, украдкой сверлит Тони взглядом, просто думает о нем, а после перечитывает последние две, три, а то и больше страниц, потому что попросту не помнит, о чем читал все это время. Замечает, как, рисуя в своем блокноте, рука его сама по себе чиркает линии Старка на бумаге. Даже все ехидные подколки его соседа как будто бы стали… Кокетливыми? Чересчур, надо сказать.  
Роджерс однажды стал свидетелем того, как Энтони шутливо флиртовал, да-да, флиртовал с каким-то парнем. И вечером, оставшись с другом один на один, у него совершенно беззлобно вырвался вопрос:  
— Ты гей?  
Тони обратил на него те самые ореховые глаза, хотя сам он взволнован совершенно точно не был, казалось, его даже мало-мальски не застали врасплох.  
Стив, наоборот, услышав себя со стороны, почувствовал, как до кончиков ушей разлился жар с краской по всему лицу. И даже пар бы пошел, если б это было возможно.  
Он уже хотел попросить прощения за подобные вопросы, но Тони вдруг хитренько улыбнулся, одной половинкой губ, словно бы другую часть лица и вовсе парализовало, и сказал:  
— Если только ты захочешь.  
Больше они на эту тему не говорили. Но Стив раз и навсегда для себя осознал: на каждое слово, каждое случайное (или нет) прикосновение, каждый вздох Старка отзывается каждая клеточка его, Роджерса, тела, и каждая фибра души. Все это до чертиков пугало, а вместе с тем хотелось больше, ближе, откровенней.  
Спал этот гештальт глупости лишь под конец октября, прямо под Хэллоуин. Спал, пожалуй, лишь потому, что Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс приложила к этому свою заботливую руку.  
Тони в тот вечер не появился на костюмированной вечеринке, так что Роджерс, обремененный необходимостью находиться среди толчеи студентов, разодетых в нечисть, откровенные костюмы и слишком откровенные костюмы нечисти, направился искать друга по всему общежитию. Наткнулся, правда, не на Старка, а на Пеппс в костюмчике лисички, которая по стечению обстоятельств в тот момент искала его. Девушка жестом пригласила его присесть и поговорить.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Это связано с Тони.  
Стив терпеливо вглядывается в ее веснушчатое лицо.  
— Меня здесь, если честно, быть не должно. То есть, он не знает, о чем мы сейчас будем говорить, ты… — она прерывает предложение вопросительной интонацией, подняв взгляд на Стивена.  
— Я не скажу ему, честно.  
— Это хорошо.  
Она трет ладошки, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Ты ему нравишься, Стив. Очень. Не так, как просто может нравиться приятный человек. А в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Знаешь, он всеми силами старается тебе намекнуть.  
Стив невольно сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком.  
— Почему тогда он мне… Не скажет об этом?  
— Боже, ну ты ведь знаешь Тони. Он доберется до самых извращенных намеков, но прямо сказать — он скорее с самолета без парашюта пару раз прыгнет.  
— А почему ты… Почему ты мне обо всем рассказываешь?  
— Во-первых, потому что ты его друг. Во-вторых, это касается вас обоих. Ну, а в-третьих, ты знаешь, мне кажется, он тебе тоже небезразличен. Ну скажи, он нравится тебе? Я права?  
Стив смолчал, хотя Пеппс вряд ли нуждалась в словесном ответе. Он вдруг понял, что уставился в ее зеленоватые глаза, сидит так уже несколько минут, и пора бы что-нибудь сказать.  
— Где я могу найти его?  
Поттс вежливо ему улыбнулась.  
— На стадионе сидит, мерзнет.  
— Спасибо.  
Тони выплюнул сигарету изо рта, зашелся кашлем и со слезами на глазах бросил зажигалку куда подальше. Что ж, по всей видимости, курить он в ближайшем будущем не начнет. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй. Мерзкая привычка. Юноша почесал коленку сквозь прореху рваных джинс и поежился в своей коралловой футболке с математической шуткой про пирог и число «пи». Вокруг никого, а воздух уже уплотнен наступающей на пятки зимой.  
Стив наблюдал за ним из-за спины, стоя поодаль и не зная, с чего подступиться. Когда тот громко закашлялся, Роджерс было решил, что обнаружен, но нет. Оказалось, Тони всего навсего сорвал злость на пластиковой зажигалке. Стива вдруг озарило. Он вспомнил, как они с Тони сидели на трибуне, здесь, и стали свидетелями того, как Барнс накинул Романовой на плечи свою форменную куртку, прикрывшись словом «прохладно». Хотя все знали, как Романова ему нравится, так что фраза была чистой формальностью.  
Внимание Старка привлекли неожиданные шаги. Он не успел обернуться, но уже почувствовал, как плечи накрыла нагретая чужим теплом форменка-леттерман, недавно выстиранная, она до сих пор пахла больше кондиционером для белья, нежели запахом своего владельца. В морозном, сейчас уже ноябрьском вечере растворилось хриплое «прохладно». А рядом на скамейку присел Роджерс, словно бы ни при чем оглядываясь по сторонам, стараясь не столкнуться взглядами.  
Старк щурится и, судя по всему, упорно скрипит механизмами в голове, пытаясь понять, что за…  
— Кто тебе проболтался?! — он в мгновение вскакивает с нагретого места и так и стоит со смешным, приоткрытым ртом.  
— Ты совсем не рассматриваешь вариант того, что я сам дошел?  
Тони закатывает глаза.  
— Кто проболтался: Роуди или Пеппер? Больше некому.  
— Стой… Роудс тоже знае…  
— Ясно. Значит Пеппер.  
Парень забавно упирается кулаками в бока, смотря на футболиста сверху вниз.  
— Надо полагать, эта куртка…  
— Да.  
— Значит ты.?  
— Да.  
— Какой же я дурак. — Тони присаживается обратно, расставив ноги по обе стороны от скамьи. — Все так глупо теперь выглядит только потому, что я не смог тебе сразу признаться.  
— Все в порядке, я ведь тоже не смог.  
Со стороны раздается смешок.  
— Но ты — это ты, Капитан Очаровашка, а я — это я.  
Их пальцы соприкасаются, и Роджерсу кажется, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание от одной этой маленькой искорки.  
— Позволь уточнить?  
— Да?  
— Возьму на себя смелость предположить, что мы теперь…  
— Я думаю, да?  
— Хорошо…  
Тони смотрит на него выжидающе, и Роджерсу от этого не по себе.  
— Тони, я, мне нужно сказать.  
— Да-да?  
— Я ни за кем не ухаживал. Никогда. Я не знаю, что можно делать.  
— А что тебе самому хочется? Подумай.  
— Мне нравится держать тебя за руку.  
— Отлично, продолжай.  
— Мне… Нет, я не могу.  
— Страшно?  
Тони не нужно слышать ответ — Роджерс читается открытой книгой, смущенный своей романтической «необразованностью».  
— Эх, бедолага. Сейчас я придвинусь, вот, сяду тебе на коленки, — Стив мягко придерживает его ладонями, — Вот видишь! Ты начинаешь делать первые шаги! Вот так, и… Эй, да что ж ты отворачиваешься, прекрати, вертлявый, я просто хочу тебя поцеловать! Или ты для начала предпочитаешь персики?!  
«Как будто они не знают о наших отношениях».  
Да складывалось впечатление, что все в окружении этих двоих с самого начала обо всем догадывались. Если твердо уверены не были.  
И с тех пор началось. Поцелуи на персиках, поцелуи вдвоем, ночные прогулки и непомерная радость от случайного подарка судьбы в виде двухместной комнаты без лишних глаз. Можно было даже сказать, мол, вот она — взрослая жизнь. В рваных брюках, назойливой щетине и общей форменке.  
Да, поцелуи на персиках, а теперь это.  
Они сдвинули кровати, бесились прошлым вечером до изнеможения. Тони прыгал на постели в одних красных боксерах и местами подпевал хитам, доносившимся из экрана небольшого телевизора, а как уставал прыгать — то плюхался на матрасы, не успевая отдохнуть, тут же поднимался и наваливался всем телом на него, Роджерса, обвивая руками шею и пытаясь повалить соседа на одеяла. Обоим было весело, а Стив даже подумал, что это возможно не Старк был таким инфантильным, а просто ему самому стоило бы смотреть на вещи чуть проще.  
Ага.  
«Взгляни на это с другой стороны. Попроще.» — Точные слова Старка на следующее утро, после того, как они уснули вместе. А с деликатной проблемой проснулся он один. Нечестно. Стив хотел было подняться и расправиться со всеми неприятностями в ванной комнате, но Энтони, как настоящий джентльмен, исполненный исключительно благородными побуждениями, конечно же предложил свои услуги и помощь.  
И вот теперь они втроем: настоящий джентльмен, Стивен Грант Роджерс и Его Высочество Член Стивена Гранта Роджерса лежат и пытаются решить вставшую перед ними дилемму. Хотя один из них все уже решил.  
— Ой, не ломайся, надо же когда-то начинать!  
— Тони, это не поцелуи на ягодах и фруктах, перестань!  
— Послушай, ну будет тебе, как два дурака обсуждаем ерундовую проблему.  
— Нельзя же так прост…  
Договорить не вышло. Тони, наплевав на поднадоевшие споры, добившись чтобы Стив потерял бдительность, незаметно запустил свои шаловливые ручки под одеяло и уже вовсю подогревал почву для дальнейших действий.  
— Не вороти нос, капитан, — он нарочито по буквам проговорил слово «капитан». — Будет приятно. Посмотри в мою сторону.  
Наглая физиономия знакомого лица. Вот что Роджерс увидел, повернув голову. И тут же зажмурился, урывками набрав в легкие воздух, как только смуглые пальцы сильнее сжались кольцом вокруг проблемного органа. В качестве извинения за столь грубый ход с его стороны, от Старка последовал легкий поцелуй в подставленное светлое плечо, а ладонь под одеялом начала медленно двигаться, заставив Роджерса инстинктивно подстроиться под взятый темп.  
Он попросту не мог открыть глаза, боясь того, что может увидеть, закусив при этом (так, на всякий случай) еще и нижнюю губу. А Старк беспредельничал теперь не только снизу, где все ощущения стягивались в один тугой узел, нет. Стив чувствовал, как становятся ниже поцелуи: плечо, грудь, торс и, боже, это что — внутренняя сторона бедра? На этом этапе глаза все-таки пришлось открыть. Вернее, они сами открылись вместе с тем, как с губ сорвался первый стон, больше похожий на скулеж, заставивший Роджерса зардеться только больше. А вот Тони явно был подобным раскладом доволен. Насколько можно было судить по высунувшейся из-под приспущенного одеяла растрепанной голове.  
Тони плотнее вжался в пах, носом уткнувшись в жесткие, влажные волосы и звучно вдохнул, чем вынудил Роджерса заскулить во второй раз.  
— Пожалуйста… — можно даже разглядеть бисеринки пота на раскрасневшемся лбу и шее.  
— Я сейчас сделаю кое-что, ты только без резких движений, хорошо, Стив? Стив?  
Стиву показалось, что он ответил, но ответ его, похоже, не был услышан, так что для пущей уверенности блондин пару раз коротко кивнул.  
В следующие несколько мгновений он почувствовал нечто совершенно странное. Как шершавый язык дважды прошелся от основания члена до головки, прощекотав вздувшиеся венки и оставив мокрый след на тонкой коже, как губы сначала просто прикоснулись, а после — втянули до бороздки, затем опустились до середины, разжались, и через несколько секунд уже оказались у основания.  
Стив явственно почувствовал, как сильно пересохло в горле и как похолодели пальцы ног, согнутые от наслаждения. Первая капля пота скатилась со лба.  
Старк там творит что-то прекрасно неподобающее, а он даже не видит всей картины, поскольку эта ехидная задница полностью скрылась под одеялом и работает так усердно, что Роджерс даже трижды запрокинул голову назад, изогнувшись в спине, и все три раза этой своей светлой макушкой ударился об изголовье кровати, так не вовремя появившуюся позади. Четвертого раза удалось избежать, когда Тони одним рывком, выпустив член изо рта, стащил Роджерса ниже, нависнув над ним, шумно задышал в ухо, широко разведя колени и упершись левой рукой в край матраса, а правой продолжил доводить их обоих до конечного пика. Кончив, томно выдохнул, услышав ответный стон, и без сил повалился на Стива.  
— Черт, да ты просто безбашенный… — грудь Роджерса резко содрогнулась от смеха. — Повернутый на всю голову!  
— Ты уж определись, — сопровождая слова легкой отдышкой, возмущается Тони, — Нет у меня головы на плечах или с ней все-таки что-то не то.  
Стив, с несходящей счастливой улыбкой на лице, зарывается пятерней в кудрявые, взмокшие темные волосы, как бы с опаской выпустив наконец скомканную простыню из сжатой ладони. Сердце у обоих бешено стучит, отдаваясь даже в кончиках пальцев.  
Скоро, совсем скоро, уже рождественские каникулы, и они проведут эти недели вдвоем. Кажется, Тони предлагал вместе поехать в загородный дом, если у родителей не будет на него своих планов. Стив конечно же сказал, что подумает. Но, естественно, он согласится.  
Правда теперь ему определенно не без труда дастся фраза: «Не волнуйтесь, я присмотрю за вашим сыном», пока сам он будет убедительно смотреть Говарду Старку прямо в глаза, а Старк-младший в сторонке — загадочно хихикать. Нужно будет потренироваться перед зеркалом, чтобы ненароком себя не выдать, ведь так Роджерсу врать до сих пор точно не приходилось. В голове даже мелькнула мысль о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь действительно мог бы сдержать этого умника в узде. Мало ли, чему еще Тони захочет его научить, и вряд ли на персиках. Но, как говорится, тяжело в учении…  
— Мне совершенно точно нужно в душ. Ты как, присоединишься, кэп?  
…легко в бою.


End file.
